1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to electronic circuits, and more specifically, the invention relates to circuits in which there is power regulation.
2. Background Information
Electrical devices need power to operate. Many electrical devices are powered using switched mode power converters. Switched mode power converters are often designed to convert an unregulated voltage input to a regulated output voltage. In some applications, the input voltage may be dangerous and safety isolation is therefore required between the input and output of the power converter. One common way to achieve this safety isolation between the input and output of the power converter is to include a transformer in the power converter. The transformer electrically isolates the input of the power converter from the output of the converter and therefore provides protection at the output from the voltage present at the input of the power converter circuit. However, the inclusion of a transformer in a power converter to provide safety isolation adds complexity and cost to the power converter.